The Problem with Online Dating
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Online dating can be fun or embarrassing. Eventual Mollcroft.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes was on his online dating site. He had been chatting with a woman named Lucy Harper. She was 24, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was very pretty. Her occupation intrigued him. She was a doctor at St. Bart's. To be exact, she was a neurosurgeon.

Molly was using an online dating site. She was having a lovely conversation with a Mr. Mike Hoffman. He was 27, blondish hair, and blue eyes. He was quite the looker. He was a part of politics. The conversation went like this:

 **Just finished work-LH**

 **Did you have a nice day?-MH**

 **Yes. Thank you for asking. You?-LH**

 **I did. A lovely one.-MH**

 **Do you want to finally meet? We've been talking for a while now.-LH**

 **Sounds wonderful. I know a wonderful place-MH**

 **Where?-LH**

 **It's called Angelo's-MH**

 **I've heard of it. What time?-LH**

 **Is 7:30 alright?-MH**

 **Perfect. Talk to you later.-LH**

 **Goodbye-MH**

Molly was glad to get away from Sherlock. This Mike fellow might be just the distraction she needed. Her computer pinged.

 **Table 9-MH**

She got dressed in jeans and a pink sweater. Her hair was in her trademark ponytail, and she wore minimal makeup. She hailed a cab and rode to the restaurant.

Mycroft sat at the table and waited. He would prove to Sherlock he was capable of having a girlfriend.

Molly entered the restaurant and asked the waiter for table 9. He pointed her to a table to her right. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Mycroft Holmes?" She asked in shock.

"Molly Hooper?" Mycroft asked in equal shock.

"Do not tell me you are Mike Hoffman." Molly said.

"You are Lucy Harper." Mycroft stated.

"I was not expecting this." Molly said.

John and Sherlock walked in.

"Molly?" John caught sight of her.

"Hello, John. Fancy meeting you here." Molly greeted with embarrassment.

"Mycroft, are you bothering Molly now too?" Sherlock asked.

"Not at all." Mycroft said.

"Then what are you to doing here?" John inquired.

Sherlock observed the two and realization dawned on him. He burst out laughing. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"What?" Molly inquired.

"He's figured it out." Mycroft answered.

"It's quite obvious really. Mycroft is wearing his best suit that he only wears on special occasions. He is freshly shaven and wearing cologne which frankly smells terrible. Molly is wearing makeup that she doesn't usually wear. Her clothes are a little more fitting than her normal attire. It is clear they are here for a date, but judging by the looks of surprise on their faces when we walked in, they had no knowledge of each other being here. That can only mean they met through online dating and lied about their information." Sherlock deduced.

John smiled at them. "We will leave you two to it. Angelo, can we get a candle over here for the lovely couple?"

The two men walked away, leaving a very embarrassed Mycroft and Molly.

 **This is the end or maybe not. Let me know if I should add a chapter or two to it. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft looked at Molly after the two men left.

"I apologize for my brother's actions. It is awful when he brings his friends into it."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Molly said. "If you don't want to go through with this, it's fine."

"No. I'd like us to try it. I mean, what harm can we really do?"

"You're right. Let's try it." Molly said.

They two of them enjoyed a lovely dinner. After that dinner, they began a relationship that led to the two of them getting married.

Sherlock said it was because of him they got together. If he and John hadn't interfered who knows what would have happened. Life settled into a wonderful routine. For the first few years, everything was calm until Christmas of their third year of marriage.

"Mycroft, love?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You have one more present to open." Molly was reclined on Mycroft's chest on the couch. He had been playing with her hair.

"Oh, really? You haven't spoiled me enough?"

"Just one more." Molly handed him a box.

Mycroft opened the box to reveal a little baby grow.

"You mean?"

Molly grinned. "Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. You can thank Sherlock for the tip. He calmly walked into the morgue and said, 'Molly, you do realize you are pregnant, right?'

"For once I am thankful for Sherlock's observations." Mycroft kissed her sweetly.

 **The End**


End file.
